Dominance
by therichnobody
Summary: A fight for dominance. A fight for the top. Of course the Superior would be a combatant, but why would Saix go against the Superior? Unless it's a different battle than you're thinking. Xemno, SaiXemnas XD I put it in the right order, trust me. Yaoi


Yay! Another yaoi-filled encounter with Nobodies! D Heh heh, well, I know it's been a while for me writing...Well because this requires more planning, time and detail...And in my current state (deprived of sleep and an actual meal for about a week) / And I have become a serious emoticon junkie XD But besides that, now that I am on Christmas break, you can expect new stuff in the new year ; But on with the what-nottage, yo

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kingdom Hearts II and any themes I have used in this piece of fiction. Thank you 3

-----Dominance-----

_Addled Impase always has the best view of Kingdom Hearts..._

Standing in the pale moonlight was the Superior himself, clad in his signature black cloak that symbolized his Organization status. Although this was also the hall leading to the Luna Diviner's quarters, Xemnas didn't travel there. No one did during the full moon phases. The berserker was highly unpredictable with the sudden bursts of energy he gained from the enhanced light rays, and it was best to steer clear of him altogether. But Xemnas also worried for him, because as soon as the moon begin to wane, the rays ebb so suddenly it leaves Saix vulnerable and weakened.

_Can't wait until this passes..._

He let out a sigh, closed his eyes and--

"Xemnas."

The tanned Superior felt slim, strong arms grab him from behind; their skin as white as the lunar orb itself. No doubt this was VII, but why didn't he nave on his coat? Surely he didn't want to--

"Why won't you see me?" Saix's words were soft despite being in a full berserk state. Xemnas stayed silent, knowing full well the power his captor possessed. The Diviner's grip tightened, letting his claws scratch the surface of the other's cloak. "You never come to my room during this time...It's as if...You fear me. Like I'm some sort of monster..."

That was another thing. There was a chance that dear Saix would have mood swings--Another dangerous aspect. Xemnas didn't view Saix as some sort of uncontrollable beast when he was like this, although it was ture that he never ventured or even thought of finding the other at these times. Saix was always the one who had to look. "Xemnas..." his voice was softer, almost like a whimper.

_Did he really think that? Or was it a ploy just to bring my guard down...Saix did seem almost..hurt._

_But Nobodies cannot feel..._

"Yes VII?" the Superior finally answered, opening his eyes and glancing down, also finding out that the other wore no gloves.

Saix nuzzled his head against Xemnas' neck before resting it on the other's shoulder, grip finally loosening. "I'm so lonely..." his voice was still that of a whimper, one which sounds as if it was deeply hurt indeed.

_It's just a ruse...Don't let it get to you..._

There was also another thing that occured during the nights of the full moon. A, competition of sorts between I and VII. Yes, it was dangerous to be around the berserker at this time, but secretly Xemnas craved them. Unbeknownst to all, he wanted Saix to win. Just...once.

A whimper did actually escape the lips of the blue-haired, causing Xemnas to flinch. "You won't even cuddle with me..." Saix then let go completely of Xemnas, stepping back. The Superior turned around, only to see his lover completely naked and looking extremely let down.

_We cannot feel...Don't give in..._

"You...must not love me"--

Xemnas couldn't endure seeing the other like this. He moved to embrace him, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Don't say that. You know I care about you."

For a moment, it was silent in the World That Never Was. The Superior and the Diviner both held each other contently, enjoying each other's company. The black night sky was clear and void of anything, except the oncoming clouds. Dark clouds that percieved a storm; interruptors to a calm and routine night...

"Xemnas."

"Yes Sai"--

Then a sudden slam echoed throughout the hall. Saix shoved the other into the glass wall with such force the entire windowpane vibrated. Xemnas gasped, taken aback by the shove. Then, a low growl was heard as Saix's claws dug themselves deeper inside Xemnas' cloak.

_I fell for it..._

The sounds of fabric ripping sounded through the hall along with a pained gasp. The Diviner was now acting like the berserker he was, tearing open his Superior's coat and tried to go for his pants. This was exactly the competiton that occured between the two Nobodies, and it always happened eventualy. A fight for dominance; the savage nature overtaking the blue-haired and giving him the thoughts of control...

"You just couldn't take not attempting to best me, could you?" the tanned one muttered, regaining his composure somewhat from the shake, and pulled Saix into a kiss. Amidst the growls coming from the other, Xemnas kept control. And it seemed that this was another failed attempt, weren't for Saix's arms cradling his Superior before delivering a sharp kag, tripping the other Nobody and sending him to the floor. No hesistation was made by the Diviner as he pounced on the silver-haired and began to attack his pants. Xemnas could only laugh, which infuriated Saix.

_That's right...Go for it...You're so close, my love..._

These contests of dominance, were it not for Xemnas' drive to control everything, maybe...Just maybe...Saix would have won some.

_But was it really worth winning...? You know you want it Xemnas...Just let him win...You'll both be happy..._

Saix tossed the shredded pants aside, then pushed Xemnas' legs apart. "You're persistent, Saix. That's what I love about you..."

_Don't talk smugly...Just give in...Let him overtake you..._

"You act as if you can stop me Xemnas." the blue-haired snarled, licking his lips as he straddled himself inbetween the two tanned thighs. The Superior's smile faded.

_Relax and take the embrace..._

He couldn't take it. His faux pride engulfed him as he took hold of Saix's already hardened shaft, grasping it firmly and beginning to stroke it. A dark chuckle sounded along with a rasp moan. But the Diviner wasn't going to give up, he had to fight the sensations coarsing through his mind. He couldn't let Xemnas win yet again; Now was his chance.

Outside the dark night, the thunder rumbled softly, signaling another wave of rain. As the water dripped down the glass windowpane, crimson blood dribbled down the tanned chest of the Superior. Saix had bitten him just above his collarbone, as to distract himself from the sensual notions flowing through his lower body.

The game's favor has shifted again.

Xemnas winced in pain and had to suppress a small moan as the berserker ran a lone finger down the tanned manhood. "And...you just had to taste my blood again..." he said in Saix's ear, trying to distract him but only caused the other to bite down harder while thrusting in Xemnas' hand.

_Let it go Xemnas...Just for one night...LET. HIM. WIN._

With his free hand, the silver-haired rubbed Saix's back, slowly moving to the other's backside. Another growl, then wincing. The berserker was running out of options; unlatching his mouth from Xemnas' chest and hoisted the other's legs up, in prime position for penetration--

_Give in Xemnas! SUBMIT!!!_

Two dark fingers stabbed themselves inside the milky white globular backside of the Diviner, causing another sudden moan, this time more deeper and harder felt.

_I can't do it..._

Saix gasped, biting his lower lip and trying to hold back another moan. "Damn you Xemnas...Get them out..." he growled, back arching as the appendages slid out slowly only to push back in, causing that held back moan to utter forth. The Superior only snarled, sitting up to pull the other into another kiss, continuing with his finger movement and enjoying the visual of of his lover squriming to his every touch.

The game has shifted again.

_Why must you always win...? What's to gain from it? The knowledge that you are above him...? Don't you already have that? Why not let him take you...? Just once...You have always wanted to experience it...Just give in..._

_I will...but he will have to earn it..._

Saix couldn't take it much longer; it seemed that Xemnas has won again. He was already on his back, with the Superior on top of him, still in the deep kiss. When they finally let out, the Diviner's legs were spread and Xemnas was about to enter him.

"Looks like I win again..." the silver-haired chuckled darkly, staring the othet in the eyes. Saix again doned the hurt look, but just as the head of Xemnas' cock touched the heated entrance, Saix grabbed the other's thighs and hoisted him upward and shoving his own shaft inside Xemnas.

Winner: Saix

The Superior's eyes grew wide as he felt a strange sensation. And the feeling deepened as a sharp pain pulsed throughout his lower body due to Saix thrusting roughly, growling in victory. He moaned again, bracing himself bty grabbing onto the blue-haired one's shoulders. Who knew it would hurt this much?! Xemnas yelped in pain, shutting his eyes tightly and trying to hold control of the situation by rocking in motion with Saix, but the other retaliated by going even faster and pushing the other down onto the floor.Pain and pleasure mixed together in this embrace was entirely sinful; the Superior never experienced anything like it. Never did it occur to him that he'd be the reciever in any situation; especially by Saix.

And he enjoyed every moment.

The Diviner smirked, eyeing his Superior calming down among his thrusts. No--Xemnas wasn't going to get any mercy. Just as Xemnas' hold loosened on Saix's shoulders, the berserker shoved himself deeper inside Xemnas, finally hitting his prostate. The silver-haired let out a yelp, the pressure inside his loins growing as his mind screamed for release. And of course, the other was ruthless on his part, striking the gland over and over again, causing Xemnas to even have thoughts of pleading for it to stop.

"Scream it, I want you to shout it to Kingdom Hearts..."

He went too far. There was no way Xemnas would shout that--his pride was too great, but his tolerance for pain gave way. When he didn't comply and only held his tongue, Saix dug his claws into the tanned one's thighs, snarling as he drew blood.

"Say it Xemnas. Tell me to stop..."

Another thrust into his prostate surged sensations that the Superior couldn't hold in any longer. More crimson blood flowed freely between his legs as he released, groaning as his mind went into a blank bliss. And yet Saix did not cease, only going faster and harder, eventually pushing completely inside of Xemnas. The silver-haired moaned deeply, amazed that the other hasn't even slowed down. It was indeed, more than he could take. "Please..." he whispered, "No more-Aahhh!"

"I can't hear you Xemnas..."

"No more," Xemnas shouted, "I beg you...No more, Saix!..."

Eyes shut tight trying to bear with the pain still occuring from the other's shaft traveling deeper inside him, the Superior finally screamed to the Diviner for condolence. Slowly, Saix complied, taking his motions slower and slower until halting them altogether. This time, the dark chuckle came from Saix.

"You're not done. I have you for the entire night." the blue-haired stated with a laugh, pulling himself out of the other Nobody and allowing Xemnas to lay on top of him. The tanned Superior only gave a glare.

"I'm guessing...this is how you feel...after a 'normal' night...?" Xemnas replied bitterly, resting his head on Saix's chest and taking deep breaths. "I thought you said...if I asked, you would stop..."

"Oh no...Whatever gave you that idea?" he said, rubbing the silver-haired's back, apparently in the submissive berserk state. "There is one last thing I want you to do."

The Superior sighed. "You really are milking this...aren't you?"

"No, you're going to milk me." Saix let out a small laugh, staring at Xemnas who smiled in return. "Well, at least I'm used to this...'My Superior'..." Xemnas replied, sitting up to prepare for the last whim of the Luna Diviner. Outside, amidst Kingdom Hearts, were the swirling clouds emptied of their previous rain, calm and back to their normal, condensed state.

-----X-------X-----

And, that's another one for ya. Sorry for the shortness, my mind is still boggled lately. Hope you enjoy it, yo. Reviews are welcome 3 (waves all cool like)


End file.
